Zoo de la Liberté
by Akia-lamentation
Summary: Mephisto annonce une sortie scolaire d'un mois avec une école de sorcellerie dans un zoo. Le zoo de la Liberté va faire chavirer des cœurs, ouvrir l'esprit et changer la sensibilité de beaucoup. Mais aussi cela va être un moyen pour Rin de découvrir la soumission et les plaisirs d'être un démon.
1. Prologue

"-Boooooon ! Commença Mephisto dans la salle de classe d'exorcisme. Les enfants nous allons partir en voyage scolaire avec une autre école d'un autre genre, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous partons avec la célèbre école : Poudlard. Nous allons dans un zoo dirigé par une sorcière un peu spéciale.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle réunissant tous les élèves et Yukio. Un zoo ? Une idée farfelue, et bien trop soudaine, pense Rin qui n'était pas si enchanté que cela. Il détestait les zoos qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer à une prison pour des êtres trop loin de leur habitat naturel.

-Bien sûr, tous ne partes pas, nous n'avons le budget adapté ! Ceux qui partent sont : Rin, Ryûji, Izumo, Yukio ainsi que moi-même. Les autres vous partirez dans un parc aquatique. Chacun des voyages va durer un mois et quatre jours. Nous partons dans vingt minutes, allez préparer vos affaires, dit le directeur avec un grand sourire démoniaque.

Tous se dépêchèrent pour faire leur valise durant ce court laps de temps. Rin et Ryûji pestaient pour avoir été choisi. Izumo était plutôt indifférente et Mephisto était étrangement joyeux. Rin mit une dizaine de minutes à faire une valise pour ce mois de vacances forcé.  
Il n'était vraiment pas enchanté par cette idée de zoo, il avait tout de même un cœur et ça l'avait toujours énervé de voir ces animaux en cage, privé de leur liberté juste pour le divertissement des humains. Il était en train de finir de fermer sa valise quand il sentit une main recouvrir ses yeux. Pour l'empêcher de voir.

- Je... Shiemi ? Yukio ?

- Ts ts ts... Mauvaise réponse, lui souffla-t'on à l'oreille d'une voix bien reconnaissable.

- M-Mephisto ! Bougez-vous de là !

- Dis-moi Rin, pourquoi as-tu l'air en colère de partir ?

- Je n'aime pas les zoos, surtout que je me vois mal ne faire que regarder des animaux enfermés pendant un mois.

Le petit démon ne vit le sourire mystérieux du directeur derrière lui qui enleva lentement sa main. Caressant au passage le visage de l'élève rougissant.

- Je vais accueillir Poudlard. Sois de retour dans la salle de classe rapidement.  
Et il partit laissant Rin plus que perturbé par cette... caresse.

- Oh, Severus Rogue ! S'écria le Directeur démoniaque. Comment va Sirius ? Et ton si petit neveu blondinet qui gazouillait et bavait tout le temps ?

Un reniflement indigné retentit derrière le professeur de potion qui regardait Mephisto d'un air neutre.

- Sirius est mort. Mon petit neveu comme tu dis est présentement derrière moi. Le directeur se pencha vers la gauche pour regarder un blond à l'air malveillant tenant la main d'un petit brun à lunettes. Il se remit droit et regarda Severus avec un de ces fameux sourires diaboliques.  
- Je ne savais que tu faisais se tenir la main à tes enfants Sev'. Finalement le bébé sans cheveux bavant n'a pas changé.  
Et il partit dans un rire moqueur tandis que Draco Malfoy et son noble visage passait par toutes les couleurs. Harry qui se retenait tout de même de rire consolait son petit ami.

-Bref, entama Mephisto. Nous allons dans la salle de classe de mes élèves où vous ferez connaissance. Ensuite nous partirons en direction du zoo pour rejoindre Océane !

Sur ces paroles il avança de sa démarche supérieure vers la classe d'exorcisme suivit par les représentant de Poudlard.  
Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, surtout à cause de l'humeur sombre et vengeresse d'un certain blondinet digérant mal les paroles du démon. On l'entendait ruminer dans son coin et sa main serrait compulsivement sa baguette. Comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces d'Avada Kédavratisé le directeur avançant fièrement devant lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe la porte était grand ouverte et on voyait tous ceux qui partaient au zoo les valises à leurs pieds et l'air pas très joyeux. Mephisto manifesta sa présence d'un simple toussotement et tous se tournèrent vers lui.  
Rin ne le regarda que quelques secondes avant de se détourner rougissant.

- Bien, Poudlard je vais vous présenter ceux qui vont partir avec vous. Rin le garçon tout rouge, Ryûji à la mèche blonde, Izumo la fille aux longs cheveux et M. Okumura le professeur de cette classe qui vous accompagnera avec moi et le professeur Rogue. Mes enfants je vous présente Draco le grand noble Malfoy, Mephisto ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur à sa phrase, Harry le petit brun accroché au blondinet. Hermione la fille aux cheveux bouclés et Severus Rogue le professeur de potion à Poudlard. Nous partons à la manière sorcière. Je vous prierais tous mes élèves de vous accrocher à un sorcier qui vous transplanera au zoo qui est en Californie.

Harry lâcha Draco et se dirigea vers Rin et Yukio qui prirent chacun une main du garçon. Severus prit Mephisto. Draco Ryûji et Hermione prit Izumo.

Les futurs exorcistes vécurent très mal la sensation de transplanage et tous finirent à quatre pattes en respirant bruyamment. Mephisto regardait Rin avec son sourire diabolique. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait penser en voyant son petit frère ainsi la respiration haletante et bruyante ?  
Ils mirent deux minutes à s'en remettre avant de se relever et de regarder autour d'eux. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent se fût la chaleur étouffante et... les six lions sans cages qui les observaient sans bouger.

-Mon dieu... Dirent en même temps Hermione, Rin et Izumo.

Mephisto ricana moqueur et dit de sa voix diablement rauque.

- Les lions d'Océane ne sont pas vraiment agressifs, vous avez dû remarquer le manque de cage. Océane vous expliquera mieux tout ceci. D'ailleurs la voici.

Ils regardèrent tous la direction que le Directeur montrait pour voir arriver vers eux une jeune fille semblant avoir leur âge, aux longs cheveux blonds tressés et aux yeux bleus. Habillée d'un mini short vert et d'un t-shirt sans manche blanc. Son sourire les éblouissait tous et quand elle arriva à leur distance elle sauta dans les bras de Mephisto.

- Me-chan ! Tu m'as horriblement manqué depuis tout ce temps ! Ça va faire quoi... Deux mois ! Horrible !

- Bonjour Océane, toujours aussi resplendissante. Ça te fait quel âge maintenant... 15 c'est cela ?

Tous regardèrent l'adolescente choqués. 15 ans ? Elle semblait en avoir au moins 17. C'est elle la directrice de ce zoo étrange ? Une ado faisant que sourire ? Océane les observa de ces yeux bleus clair avant de prendre un air agacé.

- Dis Me-chan, ces humains puent la viande et l'innocence. Pourquoi tu m'as ramené le genre de personnes que je déteste le plus ?

Encore une fois tous la regardèrent choqués. Ils puaient la viande ? L'innocence ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils possèdent tous la soif de connaissance que tu cherches, d'ailleurs il serait temps que tu te présentes, toi et ton zoo.

Océane hocha simplement la tête et se tourna vers les sorciers et démons en souriant. - Bonjour les enfants ! (Tous grommelèrent en se disant qu'elle était tout de même bien plus jeune qu'eux). Je suis Océane, directrice de ce zoo pas comme les autres. Vous avez dû remarquer les lions sans les cages, je comprends votre inquiétude et votre incompréhension. Vous êtes plus habitué à les voir enfermés pour certains. Mon zoo ne sert pas à divertir les gens avec de l'argent. Mon zoo est un refuge pour tout animal ayant vécu la cruauté et la bêtise de l'homme. Chaque animal ici a vécu la vivisection, la torture, le cirque et même la corrida pour mes taureaux. Je suis membre d'un groupe appelé A.L.F. Animal Liberation Front, mon zoo atteint les 245 hectares et est classé comme le plus grand refuge mondial. Pour ainsi dire vous ne verrez pas tous les animaux présents ici. Je sépare tout de même les animaux, les herbivores et les carnivores. Disons que je ne laisse pas les lapins avec les lions. Bref, Bienvenue au zoo de la Liberté


	2. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Océane.  
Couple principal: Mephisto x Rin  
Couple secondaire: Draco x Harry**

Bonne lecture :)

Tous encaissèrent les nouvelles d'une manière assez bonne. Rin surtout était soulagé de ne pas devoir regarder pendant un mois des animaux enfermés privés de liberté. Mephisto vit d'ailleurs son soulagement et sourit intérieurement, fier de lui et de son idée.  
- Bref allons-y les enfants ! Je vais montrer vos chambres et ensuite le planning pour ce mois ici. Vous allez poser vos valises et vous habiller plus légèrement. Surtout vous les sorciers, je connais vous goût pour les robes. Mais si vous nous voulez pas réellement mourir de chaud je vous conseille les vêtements moldus !  
Draco regarda son parrain avec une légère panique dans le regard. Severus hocha juste la tête d'un air : j'ai tout prévu.  
Ils avancèrent sous la chaleur caniculaire, les lions les regardèrent juste passer et retournèrent à leur sieste sous l'ombre d'un arbre centenaire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche accompagné par un chat sans queue qui c 'était épris d'Harry et ne le lâchait plus et des discussions entre Océane et son Me-chan sous l'œil étrangement jaloux de Rin ils arrivèrent devant une immense battisse blanche.  
- Bon les dortoirs peuvent être mixtes. Expliqua la blonde. Les chambres possèdent quatre lits. Les douches sont individuelles dans chaque chambre. Dépêchez-vous de vous changer, dans dix minutes vous sortez de vos chambre.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Océane les emmena directement vers leurs chambres. Elle les laissa choisirent et elle partit.  
- Bon ! Commença Mephisto. Je vais nommer les personnes qui se retrouveront dans la même chambre. Izumo, Hermione,Draco, Harry. Et Ryûji, Rin, Yukio et Severus. Moi je dormirai dans une chambre à part. Allez poser vos valises et changez-vous.  
Draco avança le nez en l'air vers sa chambre avec Harry le suivant amusé. En réalité le Sauveur-Ne-Voulant-Pas-Crever avait bien remarquer que son amant avait juste de l'appréhension par rapport aux vêtements moldus.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Draco, je suis sûr que tu es sexy en moldu.  
Le blond n'émit qu'un simple reniflement dédaigneux en marmonnant entre ses dents.  
- Bien sûr, un Malfoy est toujours sexy.  
Plusieurs étouffements se firent entendre derrière le blond ne craignant pour ses chevilles. Il se retourna et toisa Rin et Ryûji se retenant de rire de son regard terriblement Malfoyiens te donnant l'envie de te réincarner en mouche et te laisser te faire écraser par une tapette à mouche rose fluo par un gamin de cinq ans sur le champs.  
Le démon ne fit que le regarder avec un sourire en coin, pas le moins du monde atteint par la menace d'avada kedavra du blond peroxydé*  
Ils s'installèrent dans leur chambre respective. Les futurs exorciste ne firent que mettre quelque chose de plus léger. Harry et Hermione se changèrent aussi mais Draco resta en robe ne possédant rien de moldu.  
Deux coup discret sur la porte et Severus rentrait avec un T-shirt blanc et un court pantalon bleue pour le noble. Qui regarda ces vêtements avec dégoût. Ils les prient tout de même et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard la moue boudeuse et les yeux lançant des éclairs à son parrain s'en allant se changer.  
- C'est bon Dray, tu es magnifique comme ça. Souffla Harry avec un sourire de connivence. Faut dire que son amant était... à en tomber en moldu. Et le brun ne rêvait que de déchirer les vêtement recouvrant beaucoup trop son petit ami.  
- Ce bas est trop serré, je flotte dans le haut. Les moldus en plus d'être inutile porte des choses inconfortables. Siffla t'il dédaigneux.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Tous la rejoignirent et attendirent que les autres sortent habillé comme il le fallait.  
Ce fut Mephisto qui arriva en dernier mais toujours avec sa même tenue. Le directeur d'ailleurs regarda de haut en bas le petit démon qui réajustait son épée, habillé d'un short assez... court et d'un t-shirt sans manche moulant le démon était littéralement à croquer.  
Le sourire pervers de Mephisto fut remarquer par le petit démon sexy qui essaya d'abaisser son short que Yukio lui avait presque ordonné de porter, pour ne pas qu'il est chaud avait-il dit. Pfff...  
Ils sortirent des dortoirs et Océane leur sourit tout en faisant quelques tours simple de sa baguette magique jusque là inaperçu pour agrandir une feuille déjà assez grande montrant l'emploi du temps de ce mois.  
- Bon je vais commencer les explications, il y aura deux groupes qui feront des activités différentes, Me-chan créera les groupes. Le premier s'occupera du soin des animaux et du recueil des nouveaux arrivant, avec moi et Me-chou, le deuxième gérera l'arrivée des nouveaux pour nous les conduire, la nourriture des animaux et auront des cours autant pour sorciers que pour exorcistes. Les sorciers apprendront des choses aux exorcistes qui possèdent tous un potentiel magique et les exorcistes leur apprendront chacun leur spécialité.  
Mephisto se place à côté de la jeune directrice et annonça d'un sourire en coin  
- 1er groupe avec moi et Océane : Draco, Harry et Rin. Donc le deuxième groupe avec Yukio et Severus : Hermione, Ryûji et Izumo.  
Les élèves se mirent en groupe et attendirent que Océane finisse de donner des instructions à Yukio et Severus pour qu'ils gèrent le deuxième groupe.  
L'adolescente regarde son groupe et sourit d'un air attendrit  
- Bien les enfants, aujourd'hui va être de la simple découverte de la plus part des cas d'on je m'occupe le plus souvent, je vais vous faire découvrir les causes de la présence de ces animaux. Chacun à son histoire et son trop gros lot de douleur et d'injustice. Avez-vous déjà vu la mort ?  
Tout le groupe hocha la tête, Rin posa son regard vers le sol.  
La tête démente et dégoulinante de sang de son père lui revient en mémoire.  
Harry pensa à Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore et bien d'autre.  
Draco pensa à son père, à Dumbledore et tout les humains qu'il a vu mourir.  
- Ce que vous allez découvrir durant votre séjour et une autre catégorie d'horreur. Je sais que deux d'entre vous ici on connu la guerre. Toi, Harry Potter, surtout... Mais sachez que ici, je ne parle que d'un génocide que beaucoup, beaucoup ignore. Vous découvrirez par vous même. Avançons.  
Le discours atteint Rin plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais ne fit aucune remarque.  
Océane sortit sa baguette et la pointa au sol en marmonnant une formule. Ils s'élevèrent tous du sol et Rin apeuré s'accrocha d'instinct au directeur qui ne fit aucune remarque mais qui souriait d'un air démoniaque.  
- Bon ! Nous allons commencer par mes herbivores, les plus proches d'ici sont les lapins, les poules et les gorilles.  
Elle marmonna de nouveau et ils avancèrent à grande vitesse sans faire le moindre geste vers la droite. Harry regarda l'autre groupe se dirigeait vers l'opposé d'eux tout en se disant que le séjour allait être bien plus intéressant qu'il ne le pensait au début.  
A peine deux minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent sur un long terrain fait que de verdures et d'arbres massifs. Le changement si étrange de lieux de vie intrigua les élèves qui demandèrent une explication à la jeune directrice.  
- J'ai jeté un sort à chaque endroit de mon zoo pour qu'il soit adapté aux animaux qui y vivent, du coup je sais toujours a peu près où sont les animaux vus que ceux-ci reste dans les milieux où ils sont adaptés à vivre.  
- Ingénieux, dit simplement Draco.  
Harry prit un air faussement choqué et cria presque d'effroi.  
-Mon dieu ! Draco Malfoy a fait un compliment ! Un compliment ! J'ai toujours cru que tu ne pouvais faire des compliments à personne à part toi même !  
Rin éclata de rire tandis que Draco ce contentait de regarder d'un air horriblement supérieur son petit ami.  
- En même temps le plus souvent il n'y a que toi que je vois, comme dire des compliments à quelqu'un d'autre que moi même du coup ?  
Harry croisa les bras et bouda son petit ami qui semblait n'en avoir réellement rien à faire.  
« Quel couple explosif » Pensa Rin amusé.  
Ils se posèrent au sol et directement Océane s'agenouilla pour recevoir sur ses genoux un lapin mal en point. Il lui manquait un œil et tout autour la peau était boursouflé et rouge.  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Rin les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.  
- Expérimentation animale pour une marque de maquillage. Comme toujours cela infecte le lapin et ne fait rien à l'homme. Et pourtant les scientifiques continuent leurs tests inutiles sur les lapins. J'en est au moins cinquante dans la même état que lui ici. Celui là est arrivé il y a dix jours quand A.L.F est rentré dans un labo et a sauvé énormément de lapins, mais pour beaucoup comme ce pauvre il était trop tard et était déjà infecté. Donc je prends tout ceux qui ont été blessé et grâce à mon diplôme d'infirmière je les soigne du mieux que je peux.  
Harry s'assit lui aussi à terre et prit dans ses bras un autre lapin qui c'était approché curieux. Celui-ci était dans le même état que celui que tenait l'adolescente.  
Il le caressa tendrement tandis qu'un bouffée de haine montait en lui.  
C'était juste dégueulasse.  
Océane sortit une boite de sa petite pochette et l'agrandit avec sa baguette, elle en sortit un baume qu'elle étala tout autour de l'œil du lapin et le tendit à Harry pour qu'il fasse de même. Il fit bien attention à ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas faire mal à ce pauvre être ayant déjà assez souffert selon lui.  
- Prenez chacun un baume et étaler en doucement sur les blessures des lapins. N'appuyez surtout pas. Me-chan tu vas le faire aussi, tu ne vas pas rester là à rien faire !  
- D'habitude vous le faîtes seule ?  
- Non. J'ai des elfes qui ont décidés de m'aider. Je ne les payent pas et ils le font vraiment de bon cœur. Là ils s'occupent des éléphants.  
Sur ces paroles tous prirent un baume et pendant une demi-heure ils s'occupèrent des cinquante lapins de l'adolescente blonde qui caressait et embrassait chaque lapin qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les élèves avait osé penser avant qu'elle était rayonnante au début mais maintenant elle était bien que cela. Elle éblouissait les gens de son sourire tendre et plein d'amour. Elle n'était plus l'hystérique qui riait aux taquineries de « Me-chan » sur Draco et qui souriait pour rien. Elle c'était littéralement transformée en une fille tendre et mature, le sourire plus discret mais bien plus vrai.  
Rin c'était énormément appliqué à la tâche et c'était épris de ces bêtes ayant vécu l'injustice. Il faisait un pitoyable démon à se lamenter sur les lapins et autres mais il s'en foutait pour l'instant. Ses animaux inspirant la pitié et la rancœur méritait qu'il se foute de son image de fils de Satan censé être sans-cœur. Mephisto n'avait du s'occuper au plus de trois lapins et avait passé le reste à regarder son petit frère qui était dans son monde avec ces bêtes blessées. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait s'imaginer le pilonnant sans pitié alors que le petit démon pleurait son plaisir et son besoin d'avoir plus.  
Tous les lapins avait leur baume et Océane semblait comme ailleurs, toujours avec ce sourire un peu discret. Elle sortit une centaine de carottes de son sac et les jeta un peu partout avant de toucher le sol avec sa baguette et de repartir avec son groupe en volant  
- Passons aux poules maintenant, elles sont des rescapées de l'élevage en batterie. Donc quand je les ai accueilli c'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient la lumière du soleil et qu'elles pouvaient étendre leurs ailes. Nous allons leurs donner à manger et récupérer les œufs. Elles ont un endroit spécifique pour cela, Draco et Harry vous leur donner à manger avec moi. Me-chan et Rin vous vous occupez des œufs. Voici trois paniers.  
Océane sortit de sa sacoche de quoi nourrir les poules et tendit les petits sacs au couple qui partit nourrir les bêtes allongées faisant elle aussi une sieste.  
Rin prit les deux paniers et regarda la direction que montrait l'adolescente pour chercher les œufs.  
Le petit démon et son directeur partirent donc dans ce lieu tout de même reculé.  
Rin était gêné et ses joues d'un rouge comique le prouvait bien, Mephisto prit le panier de la main de son petit frère en appuyant tout de même le contact entre leur peau pour perturbé un peu plus le jeune homme qui semblait ne plus savoir où ce mettre.  
-Je... j-je vais ramasser par là bas. Dis Rin en montrant du doigt un endroit au hasard du moment qu'il était loin de ce démon qui le troublait tant.  
Il s'éloigna pratiquement en courant et Mephisto le regarda avec son sourire en coin diaboliquement pervers.  
Rin ne détacha plus son regard des œufs et les plaça tous délicatement dans le panier en bois. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute et de deux paniers bien remplis Mephisto s'avança vers Rin qui ramassait le dernier œuf tout en gardant son regard ancré sur une certaine partie du corps au petit démon bien bombée faite pour être possédée sans retenue  
Ses doigts frôlèrent la hanche droite du petit démon qui se releva brusquement dans un sursaut.  
- Dis Rin... Pourquoi es-tu si effrayé ? Murmura Mephisto à l'oreille pointu du jeune homme tremblant et rougissant.  
Le directeur frôla de ses lèvres la pointe des oreilles du démon qui gémit de surprise et de plaisir.  
Qui aurait cru que cet endroit été si plaisant à être ne serais que frôler ?!  
Rin déglutit faiblement et les joues maquillées avec de la lave il s'en alla vers la directrice du zoo qui rigolait à pleine voix en regardant une scène bien comique.  
Un Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, bien que allongé à terre attaqué par une vingtaine de poules affamée à coup de bec et de griffes. Le blondinet gémissant son impuissance face aux bêtes solidaire et étant dans l'interdiction de toucher à une seule plume des protégés de la directeur l'ayant menacé bien avant. Draco, trahi même par son petit ami plié en deux et les larmes aux yeux tellement il hurler de rire.  
Rin, toujours troublé, se contenta de sourire timidement et de tendre à l'adolescente son panier rempli.  
Celle-ci toujours en ricanant sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sort de protection pour ensuite réduire le panier et le mettre dans sa sacoche.  
Quelqu'un se colla contre le dos du petit démon et tandis l'autre panier plein d'œufs. Océane le prit sans vraiment regarder la proximité entre les deux hommes mais sourit tout de même moqueusement face aux joues en fusion de Rin.  
Elle fit comme le premier panier et finalement décida d'aller aider le blondinet toujours martyrisé.  
Mephisto s'éloigna et Rin se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.  
Draco sauvé et tout le groupe réuni Océane prit la parole d'une voix guillerette.  
- Bon, nous allons aller voir les gorilles, je n'ai que deux frère orphelins de leurs parents qui ont subis le braconnage. Draco et Harry vous allez leur donner leurs biberons. Moi et les autres nous allons partir à la recherche d'une de mes hyènes qui c'est enfui dans ce territoire.  
Océane les firent de nouveau voler et déposa le couple avec des biberons avant de repartir à une plus haute altitude.  
6 Je vais tous vous passer des jumelles permettant de détecter seulement ce que l'on veut. Vous regardez l'horizon avec et si une hyène est dans le champ de vision elle apparaît en fluo.  
Tous prirent leurs jumelles et regardèrent à des endroits opposés.  
Très vite la hyène fut trouver part Hermione qui l'annonça d'une voix fière.  
Océane les fit descendre juste devant l'animal qui regardait la sorcière sans la moindre animosité. Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla à la hauteur du fugueur. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête et un long silence s'installa. Finalement la hyène partit seule vers une direction opposé à eux et la directrice revient avec le sourire.  
- Que vient-il de se passer ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.  
- On a du vous expliquer que j'étais une sorcière dite spéciale. Je possède un don, ma magie est connectée aux animaux. Peut importe lesquels. Ce qui fait que je peux leur parler et ressentir leurs émotions si je veux.  
« Impressionnant » Pensèrent tout les élèves.  
Océane les refit voler et leur sourit avant de partir à vive allure vers Draco et Harry qui s'embrassaient chaudement avec à côté d'eux les bébés gorilles jouant entre eux.  
Océane se stoppa au dessus d'eux avec un sourire pervers et siffla un son langoureux et significatif.  
Tous les deux levèrent la tête interdit et reconnurent l'adolescente. Ils soufflèrent et la directrice les firent voler vers elle. Ils repartirent tous rapidement vers la grande maison où ils allaient tous dormir pendant un mois.  
Et chacun se dit que si toutes les journées se passaient comme cette matinée, ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

**Bref, vous en pensez quoi? :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Les personnages à part Océane ne sont pas à moi.  
**

Deux jours c'étaient écoulés, tous avec leur lot de découverte et de haine envers l'humanité.  
Ce qui choqua le plus Harry fût l'histoire du chat sans queue qui l'avait suivit au tout début et qui ne le lâchait toujours pas.  
Il se rappela d'ailleurs du regard rempli de haine quand il avait demandé à Océane pourquoi ce chat était ici.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est un chat d'Allemagne, victime de zoophilie. Je lui ai sauvé la vie sinon il mourrait d'une hémorragie interne.

L'homme est fou...

Rin lui subissait toujours les allusions et rapprochement de son directeur un peu trop pervers pour son propre bien.

Il avait eu le droit aux caresses buccales sur l'oreille et dans le cou, aux mains baladeuses dans le creux des reins et sur les hanches. Rin à chaque fois perdait le contrôle et même si sa raison lui hurlait de se dérober du directeur, son corps devenait mou et malléable au bon soin du démon pervers.

Mephisto lui semblait peu affecté par rapport au horreur que son groupe croisait tout les jours. Les rhinocéros et éléphants sans défenses, les chiens abandonnés et autres horreur. Il se contentait de déstabiliser son si sexy élève qui était un parfait petit démon soumis sans le savoir.

A vrai dire il est normal que Rin ne sache rien sur les origines de sa soumission si délectable au goût de Mephisto.  
La plus part des démons sont des mâles, donc Satan du bien trouvait un moyen pour satisfaire la luxure que tout démon possède, il créa deux castes : les Agiturs et les Dominaturs.  
Il se trouve que Rin était un Agitur, démon au caractère succube, soumis au beau vouloir de son démon Dominatur.

Mais aussi le petit démon était un Agitur pur grâce à son lien de parenté avec Satan. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait enfanté et se lier pour l'éternité avec son Dominatur qui était comme son âme-sœur. Un Agitur pur ne pouvait se lier avec un autre démon que son Dominatur. Quand celui-ci le trouvait et consumer leur désir l'Agitur se retrouvait lier à jamais avec son « âme-sœur démoniaque »

Ainsi Mephisto décida que Rin serait son Agitur, surtout que celui-ci était pur. Un vrai régal pour un démon luxurieux comme lui. Son père lui avait raconté les délices d'un Agitur pur au lit, ( ou sur n'importe quel autre support) un démon pur soumis était une source intarissable et infatigable de plaisir brut.

Mais si le directeur voulait Rin, il devait le séduire, le ramener dans ses filets pervers pour enfin profiter de ce beau jeune homme.

Chacun avait ses plans pour ce séjour dans le zoo de la jeune adolescente souriante. Celle-ci d'ailleurs était plus qu'heureuse, tous semblait comprendre et compatir face à l'horreur (sauf Mephisto et Severus mais elle n'allait pas se faire d'illusion pour eux) et même ils avaient tous accepter de manger seulement végétarien durant leurs repas ici.

Aujourd'hui le groupe de Rin allait passer une journée simplement agréable, Océane allait juste partir voir et parler au plus d'animaux possible.

Ils commencèrent par les hyènes qui furent bien à l'aise avec tout ces inconnus et l'une d'elles se laissa même caresser par Rin. Océane sépara le groupe pour que chacun fasse quelque chose, Rin et Mephisto devait nourrir les carnivores tandis que Draco et Harry aideront l'adolescente pour les soins, toutes les hyènes étaient blessées plus ou moins gravement.

Encore une fois des animaux victimes du braconnage.

Mephisto, décidé d'aller à la vitesse supérieur sourit diaboliquement quand il entendit les groupes. D'ailleurs la directrice du zoo l'avait toujours aidé à ce niveau. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Mephisto se retrouvait souvent seul avec sa si délicieuse proie.  
Tant mieux n'empêche.

Rin prit la nourriture que lui tendait l'adolescente sadique de leur mettre avec _l'autre. _Rin devait tout de même s'avouer qu'il était... un tout petit peu plaisant que Mephisto lui accorde une telle attention.  
Il n'avait jamais attiré quelqu'un, jamais on l'avait... draguer ? Courtiser ? Il se serait dire ce que faisait le directeur. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble Mephisto avait ce rictus de prédateur, les yeux étincelant d'une lueur qu'il avait finit par comprendre : le désir. Bref cela rendait Rin assez troublé surtout que... il ne c'était jamais posé que question sur son orientation.  
Peut-être était-il gay ?

Pensant qu'il réfléchirait à tout ceci dans sa chambre ce soir il se dirigea avec les kilos de viande vers les hyènes impatientes. Il leur donna chacune les trois kilos exigés par la sorcière. Les hyènes affamaient sautaient sur leur festin dès qu'elles l'avaient à portée.

Il s'avançait d'une dizaine de mètres pour nourrir les hyènes les plus éloignées, il passa un énorme arbre quand il se sentit pousser contre celui-ci, à l'abri du regard des autres. Rin n'eut le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous le choc contre l'écorce pour regarder son agresseur qu'il sentit une paire de lèvres brûlantes se poser sur les siennes.  
Le petit démon ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant d'un air effaré ceux fermés de Mephisto qui, agilement, léchait la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent désemparé.  
Son premier baiser se passait avec un démon, adulte et directeur de son école. Un baiser sacrément chaud.

Putain !

Il voulut criait son refus mais Mephisto en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, visitant tranquillement les lieux. Caressant son palet et sa langue dans un mouvement lent et terriblement sensuel.  
Rin perdait délicieusement pied, laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps, les yeux vide de conscience.

Mephisto passa une de ses jambes entre celles du petit démon et laissa descendre sa main qu'il avait posé sur la joue de l'adolescent vers son bas de dos, magnifiquement courbé, fait pour sa main. Il promena ses doigts sur les hanches du jeune homme qui haleta dans un long frisson avant de descendre presser ses fesses modelées à la perfection.

Oui, Rin était parfait pour lui.

Il lâcha soudainement son cadet et partit d'un air tranquille comme s'il n'avait pas donné le baiser le plus chaud qui pouvait existe à un adolescent maintenant avec une monstrueuse érection.

Il venait de lui donner le baiser le plus chaud de sa vie...

Re-Putain !

Rin resta quelques minutes, la respiration hachée et les joues rouges à essayé de se...calmer.  
« Amaimon à poil dansant la macanera...Amaimon à poil dansant la macarena avec Rin en tutu rose fluo... »  
Peu à peu après d'incroyables efforts psychologiques l'adolescent réussit à redevenir calme.  
Avec un petit sourire troublé il termina rapidement à donné la nourriture aux hyènes tout en réfléchissant.  
Finalement Mephisto avait décidé que des petits sous-entendu pervers et des caresses plus qu'appuyés n'était plus suffisant. Il l'avait embrassé et Rin avait aimait ça. Ça ne servait à rien de ce le cachait.

Rin avait aussi cette sensation instinctive de se laisser dominer, ce qui était horriblement frustrant. Il n'avait jamais vécu avant se besoin de soumission, cette envie de se laisser faire par un vieux démon démon pervers.

D'ailleurs il avait eu beau essayer de lutter il avait finit par se laisser emporter par ce baiser dévastateur, lui coupant la respiration et la raison.

Et par l'enfer il rêvait de recommencer.

Il rejoignit finalement son groupe, Océane le regarda avec un sourire moqueur comme si elle savait ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cochons, où plutôt les porcelets qu'A.L.F avait réussit à sauver de l'élevage intensif, deux portées de deux truies différentes, toutes les deux maintenant dans l'assiette des gens.

Océane adorait s'occuper de ces bébés orphelins, comme beaucoup d'animaux ici. Ils y passèrent plus d'une heure, à câliner les porcelet, jouer avec eux, les nourrir et les soigner pour ceux ayant vécu la brutalité des éleveurs.

Ils visitèrent les lions, les aigles, les rhinocéros, les girafes, les lapins, les poules, les tigres et finalement les chiens.

La journée passa rapidement avec son lot de caresses et de baiser enflammés laissant toujours essoufflé, haletant et excité Rin. Et les regards que lui lançait le directeur lui promettaient qu'il n'allait pas s'en tenir à ce stade.

Loin, bien loin de là !

Le soir, ils se réunirent tous à table, Hermione et Harry parlaient ensemble de ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans la journée. Hermione revenait toujours de ses journées les yeux un peu trop rouges, montrant à quel point elle était touchée par tout ce qu'elle voyait.

- Harry, je suis une fervente combattante contre l'injustice tu le sais avec ma lutte pour la libération des elfes. Mais j'ai honte d'avoir était ignorante de toute cette horreur. Je me suis renseignée durant nos nuits ici. Je suis tombée sur des court-métrages, des documentaires et des films traitant l'injustice animale, les dangers de la viande pour notre santé et toute autre horreur. Je compte devenir végétalienne.

- Je respecte complètement ton choix, dit Harry. Je comptais moi même devenir végétarien. Océane nous montre assez bien combien il est facile de se nourrir sans viande.

Océane écoutait discrètement avec un sourire tendre et heureux. Elle était tellement joyeuse par rapport à l'ouverture d'esprit d'Hermione. Et d'un seul coup elle se mit à plus l'aimer.

- Bon des raisons que je ne citerais pas Draco et Harry vont changer de groupe et Hermione ainsi que Izumo prendront leur place. Déclara Océane d'une voix autoritaire.

Tous se contentèrent de hocher la tête cela ne l'est déranger nullement.

Océane fit un sourire timide à Hermione qui l'a regarda d'un air curieux mais lui rendit tout de même son sourire avec plus d'assurance.

Chacun partit se laver, se brosser les dents et vaquèrent à leur occupation. Draco et Harry s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour profiter de leur solitude. Hermione lisait ses livres avec dévotion, Izumo lisait derrière elle avec énormément d'intérêt. Yukio passait plusieurs appels, Rin restait assis à subir le regard chaud du directeur. Ryûji révisait ses phrases qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur et Océane partait s'enfermer avec tout les animaux vivant près de la maison.

Vers 23 heures, tous partirent se coucher, Rin passa une dernière fois aux toilettes pour soulager sa vessie mais se retrouva bloquer dedans avec un démon lui ravageant sa bouche avec sa langue.

Ne cherchant à réfléchir et s'étant résigné au plaisir qu'il ressentait en présence du directeur il noua ses mains autour du cou de Mephisto pour le rapprocher encore plus si c'était possible de son corps.  
Mephisto attrapa les cuisses de son futur amant pour les soulever et nouer les jambes de Rin autour de sa taille, il amorçât un léger mouvement pour créer une friction entre leur deux sexes bientôt complètement en érection.

Rin lâcha un gémissement involontairement et Mephisto se recula un peu pour sourire supérieurement en regardant le petit démon gêné.  
Il ne l'embrassa que avec plus de ferveur, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, l'autre malaxant les fesses rebondit.

- Bon Mephisto, je te demande gentiment de lâchait le pauvre adolescent que tu rends fou, demain va être une très grosse journée et je ne voudrais pas que tu le fatigues, limpide ? Dit Océane en passant sa tête par dessus la cabine semblant nullement choquée par la scène devant elle

Après un bequo, puis deux, trois et quatre Mephisto consentit à lâcher Rin qui respirait laborieusement, les joues rouges carmin par la gêne.

Mephisto lui lança le regard lui disant clairement que ce n'était que partie remise et partit en souriant.

Océane lu lança son terrible rire moqueur avant de prendre congé elle aussi. Rin soulagea sa vessie et partit se coucher plus que perturbé, se demandant tout ce temps pourquoi il avait tellement envie d'assassiner cette sale blondasse.

**Bref, je l'ai posté plus tard que prévu j'en suis désolé, une grosse panne d'inspiration pendant deux jours! Vous en pensez quoi? :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Les personnages à part Océane ne m'appartienne pas !  
**

Rin, installait dans son lit se mâchouillait les lèvres perturbés, ce baiser qu'il avait eu dans les toilettes avec son directeur l'avait excité bien plus que le dernier, il c'était senti emporté par une vague de luxure et de démence. Et ça lui fait peur.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyamment, sa vie était un bordel monstre depuis leur arrivée dans ce zoo qui lui retournait aussi le cerveau.

Après tout comment resté insensible face à tant d'injustice ? Lui même l'ayant vécu à un degré bien moindre. Son cerveau chaque soir était retourné par ce démon pervers et toute ces vérités qu'il apprenait.

Il sentit des dents attrapait sa lèvres meurtris par les siennes et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour se plongeait dans un regard démoniaque en fusion.

-Mephisto... Stop, s'il te plaît... Murmura t'il ne voulant réveillait ceux avec qui il partageait sa chambre.

- Oh non petit démon, j'en est bien trop envie, et toi aussi. Chuchota le directeur à son oreille avant de la mordiller arrachant un gémissement étouffé à son très bientôt amant.

Ses mains parcoururent le corps si désirable de Rin avant de presque arracher son bas de pyjama.

Rin de nouveau dans cette horrible soumission se laissa faire fébrile. La main du directeur descendit lentement vers la bosse qui déformait le caleçon du jeune homme. Elle appuya sans attendre dessus faisant pousser un long gémissement de plaisir à l'adolescent.

Il c'était déjà masturbé, comme tout garçon de son âge. Mais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse lui retournait le cerveau et faisait battre son cœur encore plus rapidement, ce qu'il pensait impossible.

Va t'il s'accélérer jusqu'à l'arrêt cardiaque ?! Vu son état Rin se posait sérieusement la question.

- Rin... Tu es si désirable, j'ai tellement envie de te prendre là, maintenant. Te pilonner jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher droit, tu le veux aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent grand tellement ces mots le... quoi ? Choquer ? Non le pire c'est que ça l'exciter.

Il ne répondit pas mais noua ses bras autour du cou de l'homme toujours vêtu alors qu'il ne lui restait que son boxer.

Il initia timidement un baiser et quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Mephisto il...

Il se réveilla...

-PUTAIN ! Hurla Rin plus qu'énervé.

Et puis... Pourquoi était-il énervé ?! Tant mieux que ce rêve pervers.. Ou plutôt cauchemar pervers ce soit arrêter !

- Monsieur Okumura, si vous osez hurler une seconde fois tandis que je dors je fais de votre vie pathétique le pire enfer qui puisse exister. Dit d'une voix glaciale, sans pitié et refroidissante Severus Snape.

- Euh... Je... Désolé. Murmura Rin gêné en se levant.

Il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la douche pour régler son... _problème ._

Et quoi de mieux qu'une douche froide ?

Très très froide !

Mephisto ouvrit les yeux le sortant de son rêve mettant en scène sa si délicieuse proie se dandinant sur un rythme bien connu du célèbre Moulin Rouge.

Dire qu'il était exciter était un euphémisme. Il décida donc de...prendre les choses en mains.

Chacun sa façon de se calmer après tout non ?

Tous se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner, Severus lorgnant d'un regard polaire le jeune démon qui se dépêcha de manger, gêné par le regard gourmand du directeur.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait encore à ce terrible pervers?!

En vérité, Mephisto ne cessait de penser à son rêve, et le _plaisir_ que ça lui ferait si sa petite proie lui faisait un tel show.

Océane regardait de son air moqueur l'adolescent rougissant, après tout elle avait bien entendu le cri du jeune homme ce matin. Elle sortait tout juste de sa douche quand elle avait entendu son hurlement, elle avait rit se doutant du pourquoi tout de même. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand un Rin furieux et rougissant lui avait rentré dedans dans le long couloir menant aux douches lui laissant le temps de sentir la...joie qu'il avait ressentit pendant son rêve.

Elle avait aussi croisé la chambre de Me-chan d'où sortait des gémissements qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.

Elle avait recueillit des pervers...

Du coup elle s'amusait maintenant, sachant le désir du directeur envers ce pauvre adolescent. Il ne connaisse pas la pédophilie dans le monde des démons là ?

Bof, malgré tout ce que semblait dire Rin, il aimait cette attention particulière. Alors autant laisser faire non ? Et puis elle avait autre chose à faire, comme par exemple continuait à sensibiliser ce qui était dans son groupe.

Comme cette adolescente là... Hermione...

Elle se leva, rangeant les couverts avec l'aide de Ryûji, Harry et Yukio.

Quand tout le monde fût prêt Océane annonça que les deux groupes allait rester ensemble aujourd'hui. Ils partirent donc tous ensemble en volant.

- Bien, vu que ça fais maintenant cinq jours que vous êtes ici vous aller assister au débarquement des nouveaux pensionnaires ici. Vous allez chacun choisir un animal qui sera sous votre responsabilité tout le long de votre séjour. Expliqua la jeune fille blonde.

- Le débarquement se passe quand ? Demanda Hermione avec son air sérieux, les lèvres pincés.

- Maintenant, répondit Océane d'un air préoccupée.

Elle n'a jamais aimé ce moment toujours marquant/ Les animaux arrivent très très mal en point, certains aux portes de la mort et toujours elle finissait dans son lit le soir en pleurs. Mais c'était les « risques » de son métier et elle ne pouvait se laissait abattre devant ça.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du zoo avec le moyen de locomotion préféré d'Océane. Et tous purent voir le petit camion les attendant.

Cinq personnes en sortirent, tous une cagoules relevées sur la tête, les élèves purent voir trois hommes et deux femmes semblant ordinaires, du genre « monsieur tout le monde ». Ils ouvrirent les portes derrières le camion et entrèrent dedans sans plus de cérémonie.

L'une des femmes en sortit avec deux chats avec la même drôle de machine sur le crâne. Océane regarda les élèves en tendant la main vers les deux félins amochés.

Hermione et Harry s'avancèrent la mine triste prenant chacun un des chats. Ils repartirent vers le groupe en caressant le corps maigre des deux animaux.

Un homme sortit avec une souris toute tremblante et ce fut Yukio qui l'a prit avec le même air triste que les deux adolescent avant.

Ryûji et Draco prirent un chien dans le même état que les deux chats. Izumo prit un lapin rendu aveugle par les test cosmétique. Severus Rogue prit un rat rendu volontairement malade par les scientifiques et Mephisto prit un lapin.

Finalement le dernier animal sortit du camion, tenu dans les bras de l'homme le plus baraqué de tous, un bébé chimpanzé. Semblant plus que amoché, les yeux vitreux et la respiration laborieuse.

- Un scientifique c'est défoulé sur sa mère et lui, on a pas réussit pas réussi à sauver la mère. Elle est morte devant lui. expliqua simplement l'homme.

Rin s'avança la mine déconfite, le regard rempli de tristesse et de rage. Il prit le bébé tout tremblant dans ses bras.

Il regarda terrifié Océane qui fermait les yeux doucement laissant à personne voir la peine qui remplissait ses deux océans deux larmes amers.

Le bébé le regardait avec interrogation, semblant le juger. Rin lui caressa la tête doucement en regardant Océane remerciait rapidement le groupe repartant.

- Bien, tout le monde à son animal. Dit Océane au groupe quand le camion fût sera très simple, vous allez passer chaque matinée avec l'animal d'on vous êtes responsable. Je vais chacun vous apprendre que faire en fonction de l'animal, vous allez les soigner, les nourrir, jouer avec eux et les aider niveau hygiène c'est à dire les laver, brosser et autres.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers un entrepôt que les deux groupes avait croisés mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visiter.

- Bien, c'est l'endroit parfait pour s'occuper pleinement des animaux. Je vais d'abord m'occuper des cas urgent, comme le bébé chimpanzé et le rat de Severus. Rentrez tous, vous deux suivez-moi. Dit doucement Océane.

Severus et Rin suivirent l'adolescente qui les emmena dans un coin reculé du petit entrepôt. Chacun installa son animal sur un petit table et Océane commença ses explications.

- Je vais commencer par jeter un sort de diagnostic à chaque animal et après je vous direz quoi faire en conséquence. Severus vu que tu connais le sort lance le sur ton animal et relève ton ce qu'il a sur se calepin.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le chimpanzé qui l'a regardait d'un air effrayé. Des lettres de feu apparurent au dessus de l'animal gardant la main de Rin dans la sienne.

**Bras gauche fracturé,  
14 bleues,  
Poumon gauche percé par un morceau d'os,  
6 côtés cassées,  
Malnutrition,  
Cancer du poumon droit.**

- Le cancer a été provoqué, murmura Océane d'une voix glaciale. Pour ça je ne peux rien faire. Je vais lui enlevé le morceau d'os qui a percé le poumon, te donner une sorte de pommade pour les bleues que tu appliquera chaque jour, ainsi qu'une pour les fractures. Tu devras délicatement chaque matinée masser les endroits fracturés.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que Rin ne verrait la mort du bébé, elle avait déjà reçut un singe avec un cancer provoquer qui avait survécu trois mois. Et elle ne voulait que le petit démon vive la sensation d'impuissance face à la mort.

Bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce jeune garçon au regard brisé avait déjà vécu cette horreur.

Rin hocha doucement la tête le regard dur et blessé.  
Le cancer...  
Une maladie horrible d'on il avait entendu parler, rien que ce mot était remplit d'injure, de perte d'êtres chers, de mort et de douleur.  
Et ce petit bébé, n'ayant rien fait à la vie avait le cancer ?

Un putain de cancer provoqué par des putains de scientifiques ?!

Pendant qu'Océane partait regardait les résultats de l'analyse de Severus, Rin s'occupa d'appliquer la pommade pour les bleues sur le corps du petit animal. En passant par le visage, les bras, la jambe droite et le dos. Le pauvre a été massacré par ce scientifique voulant se défoulé...

Connard...

Il appliqua ensuite celle pour les côtés cassées et le bras fracturés. Océane arriva justement à ce moment là avec sa baguette pour mettre le petit bras dans un plâtre.

- Tu devras le garder avec toi tout le temps durant la matinée, ses côtes sont bien trop douloureuse et si on l'écoutait ce petit ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre. Sinon tu devras aussi le nourrir avec un biberon vu qu'il n'a pas encore passer le sevrage.

Rin hocha simplement la tête le regard captivait par la bouille trop mignonne que lui faisait le bébé singe, lui tendant sa main non handicapée pour la poser sur sa joue.

Non, non il ne fondait pas comme une petite adolescente en période d'ovulation pour se transformer en guimauve au goût fraise devant cette scène...

Touchante...  
Renversante...  
Et Guimauvante...

Rin, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure caressa doucement la main tendue vers lui et regarda Severus s'occupait avec soin de son animal.

Il sentit une légère caresse sur ses hanches, il se retourna brusquement faisant sursauter le bébé singe pour se retrouver devant son cher directeur pervers se penchant vers lui dangereusement.

- Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît, je suis occuper là. Chuchota Rin d'un air agacé avant de reporter son attention sur son animal, le caressant et jouant tendrement avec lui.

Et cela lui permit de ne pas voir la mine choquée de directeur. Après tout c'était la première fois que son petit démon le repoussait vraiment, non pas en murmurant de faibles protestations tout en gémissant.

Il partit contrarié mais ce jurant que ce n'était que partie remise.

Au bout de dix minutes Rin finit avec le bébé sur ses épaules, s'amusant doucement pour ne pas faire mal au petit malade. Et faisant fi de ses pensées concernant le cancer du chimpanzé il continua à rire bruyamment pendant des heures.

Mais une pensée bien trop pesante continuait à rendre son rire de plus en plus faux.

Mais... On meurt d'un cancer non ?

Encore une fois j'ai mis du temps à le poster, je m'en excuse. Donc voilà le petit animal de Rin, vous avez une idée pour son prénom ?

A très vite !


End file.
